The Love Affair
by redncklvngrl90
Summary: This is a hidden story of Hermione and Malfoys love affair...
1. Default Chapter

The Love affair

_Im sure you all have wondered about hermione's love life well here it is.._

_In her first year no one knew where she was sitting durring the first few hours on the train. Loe and behold Malfoy's presence was'nt to clear either. They had met in an empty car at the end of the train and gotten to know each other a little bit. Well no one may have known this but Hermione knew that day that she would fall in love with Malfoy. He knew that there was something there too. So the first year at Hogwarts they'd meet in the kitchen to talk and just hang out for a little bit before bed. Their frist kiss was in the haunted bathroom of Moaning Myrtle. She was the only one who knew about them for years. And when they'd get into to little lover's spats, Myrtle would comfort Hermione as best as she could. Being a ghost and all it was some what hard. Malfoy never admitted how deep his feelings for her really were but he wouldnt let their relation ship be known because he was too full of pride. Which in the future would cause many problems for them._

Our real story begins in the third year at Hogwarts. They would meet out in the open though if anyone saw them together Malfoy would stage a fight. Ergo every one thought they hated each other. But as many times as this happened Hermione never complained. They still met in secret places just befor bed to exchange the events of that day, and to give the other their good night kiss. Malfoy saw how much it hurt Hermione every time they had to stage fights. And it killed him to see her cry or run off. Many people thought she was upset by the fact that Malfoy appeared such an ass, but only she and him knew the real reason. She was getting tired of hiding her relationship with him. She'd always tell Ron and Harry to forget about him and to just leave him alone, not because he wasn't worth it no, but because she loved Malfoy with all her heart.

The tention between the two houses wasnt helping their relation ship at all. Sometimes she wondered if he really cared. If he did mean all of thoes horrid hurtful words he said when they argued in the halls to cover their affairs. But deep down she knew, if he did mean them then he wouldnt meet her in the kitchen every night, or which ever designated area of the school that they were to meet to court for the few hours before having to go to their own seperate commons. Mainly the only people who knew of their relationship were the house elfs that worked in the kitchen, Dumbledore, and of course Moaning Myrtle. Myrtle couldn't help Hermione with all of her problems because she died before she really had a chance to get too far relationship wise. So Myrtle told hermione about Dumbledore's Pensive, and turned her towards him for her major problems that Myrtle did not know how to help.

By using the Pensive she became forgetful. Untill she learned to control what she put into the Pensive. The day she forgot to finish a potions assignment was one day that every one was shocked at. Malfoy met her in the owlery, whiel also at class and talked with her untill he figured out that she wasn't just putting an addition to the show when she ran off crying, she really did hurt. So Malfoy decided not to have as many fights with her to cover up things. He hated seeing her cry when she runs away from their "fights" but for a while he pushed his pain out of his mind by saying to himself, "That was just for show she wasn't really crying. I wasn't to harsh on her was I? No she knows that its just so we dont loose our stature in the popularity chain." And other things of the like. Though deep down he knew that it wasn't true, he just didn't want to admitt that he was hurting her. But now he knew that this was too much for her. So Durring their conversation in the owlery, they agreed, to only meet in the secret hut hidden deep in the forbiden forest. And he promised her to not be as harsh with her when they were caught together. Especially not to used to term Mudblood again. And so Hermione started using the Pensive less and less, untill she rarely used it at all.


	2. Malfoys feelings

Malfoy could only keep this up soo long tho although he never used the word mudblood again after she clocked in her third year, but his staged fights got worse and worse as the time went by due to major teasing and questioning by his house mates. They were getting kinda suspecious and he had to do something , though he loved her his pride that was instilled in him since birth was starting to take over. She was devistated when they had a huge fight in their fourth year after she found out he was thinking of becoming a death eater and was there when Cedric died, yet he tryed soo hard to make every one think that Harry killed him. Unknown to Hermione he was extreamely jelous of Harry, because Harry could hang out with ehr at anytime eh pleased and didnt get hazed for it and never had to worry about pride. For he didnt care what people thought. Having to live with the fact that he knew both Ron and Harry had a major crush on her. They never let her know it but Malfoy could see through those fony acts. He knew he had a great girl and just wished that even for a day he could bear to disapoint his father to have his relationship with her grow to more than just the secret meetings in the specifyed areas, but these feelings could never over take the pride in him. Not to mention Voldemort was mad enough that he asked not to be enitiated as a death eater. His father was furious with him, but eventually let it go. Though he still made him fight in his fifth year at the battle in the ministry of magic. It hurt him soo bad to put a weak crusatous curse on her.

Hermione was hurt but still focused on her studies as hard as ever and got top marks on all of her OWL's. That is untill her sixth year. She and Malfoy had gone to an intimate level that summer, after that nothing had been the same. she feared so much that if Harry and Ron found out that they'd never talk to her again soo she took it appon herself to start the fights when people came by when Malfoy didnt seem to notice them. As a result they were growing apart, though the fact that they haed shared intimacy made it hard for her to focus because now she had urges but refused to continue these moments at school for fear of someone walking in on them or worst yet Harry and Ron finding out. She'd be devistated to make matters worse Dumbledore was acting some what strange around her, like he had something to tell her but couldnt find the words to do it. This made her somewhat suspecious. She had always thought about him as more than a head master he was probably closer to her than her father. She never felt like she quit fit with her her family, just somethings never clicked.


	3. Dumbledore and Magonagal

Dumbledore and Magonagal

"I wish that there was some way that I could let her know without making it obvious." Sighed Dumbledore, whilst pacing to and fro acrossed his ofice floor. "You can't tell her now!! For starters shes doing very poorly in all of her studies with out having to add to that by finding out your her father. And that for the last 13 years that she was living a lie. Another shes not ready to know yet Dumbledore, shes still a child. And lastly she has been stuggling with her social life I can tell. For goodness sake she has been fighting with that Malfoy boy more and more, not to mention any other problems she is having at the moment." replied Magonagal a little flustered and starting to raise her voice.

"I know, and it kills me to see her like this. Shes in pain, my sweet little girl is in pain and I cant do a thing about it. Or can I.."Dumbledore strokign his chin at a sudden idea. "What are you talking about?", Magonagal questions inquisitively,"You know the rules, you have to treat her the same as all of your other students. And I'm sure when Fudge finds out he..." magonagal is cut off by a furious Headmaster."No!!! He shant know. He is to be the last person who is to find out about this. The very last. Thoes damn muggles raised her a little to well. She still believes that shes their child. But shes still mine." Dumbledore is coming clse to tears at this piont.

"Well in their defence, you did tell them not to let on that you were her father." Magonagal said in the defence of the muggles. "I know, I know, I know. And now I'm starting to wish I hadnt. I love my little girl soo much. It just kills me to see her struggle."Dumbledore stopped pacing and has sat down at his desk his head in his hands."If only she still had her time turner. Then her grades wouldnt be like they are. And she would be able to work out what ever personal problems she has."Magonagal exclaimed a little exasperated. "Well she stil kind of does have it, uhum."clearing his throat suspisously.

"What do you mean kind of?"Magonagal questioned. "Well...lets just say I pulled a few strings and she got to keep it. She's still using it and hopefully she will use it for her studies again. Among other things."now skirting her eyes. "What do you mean???"now siting down across from the desk, hands folded waiting for an answer. "Not now, shes just starting to come to me. She'll let the information out more when shes ready for it to be known."Dumbledore now rising and again pacing across the room.

"Why..How..What do you know that I dont? And how is it you know every thing that's going on in this school, before it's even through happening? And why does it always seem that I am always the last person to know these things around here?"Magonagal now feeling quit left out. "Now, now dear Magonagal one question at a time please. To contradict your last statement, you arent the last person to know things around here. If I may say no student, especially Hermione knows that I am her father. Also it is my duty to know of the going ons of my school. And I am not at liberty to discuss what all I know, that you dont. But dont frett, you will figure out soon enough how I 'know the unknown'. But back to the subject. Is she really doing that poorly in her studies? Are you honestly worried about Hermione passing her N.E.W.T.'s? Is has she really fallen that far behind?"Dumbledore now stopped in the middle of the room, looking quit worried about his little girl.

"She can pass her N.E.W.T's if she starts studying as hard as she used to. But her classes I'm not so sure about, she'd have to do alot of work."Magonagal now fearing his reaction. "But it can be done can't it? I mean it is possible, is'nt it?"Dumbledore now siting back down in his chair, head fallen back into his hands. "Well yes, but.."cut off yet again by her coleuge. "But what? You do believe she can do it don't you?"at this point Dumbledore is now so stressed his voice has gone to its uneasing soft tone.

"If she starts working as hard as she used to then I believe anything is possible. But at the rate is going now it is very very doubtful. Don;t get me wrong, I am not going to force her, but if she can prove to me she that she can do this, I will see what I can do about her little animagus problem."Magonagal now starting to have hope that the young girl could actually bring her grades back up to what she had them at before all of these problems started.

"Is that damn bug still causing her problems? Why I outta take care of the damn reporter now. That is outrageous, how could I not have known about this? How could I not have prevented this? How in the hell did she.."Dumbledore now rambling on not paying attention to Mrs. Magonagal. "DUMBLEDORE!!! It's because you dont read the quibler for one.But also you have been stressing over how to tell her , and when to tell her the truth about her life. So dont blame yourself for not knowing every thing, and not noticing this."Magonagal said trying to comfort him while he choked back tears that came to his eyes.

This may be, this may be. I just think that we need to give her a little more inspiration and support. Maybe thats what she needs to get back on track. She's soo bright I just hate to watch her struggle like this when I know she has it in her to be one of the most powerful witched of her class, if not of her time. One of the reasons I made her a prefect in her fifth year. I will work with her as best I can, as with any of my students who are striggling. Do you think that wil work?" Dumbledore getting yet another bright idea.

"I cant think of why not. But you do realize you must make this opportunity open to all students and not just your kin."Magonagal now seeing the he is touching on a very good idea. "I realize that, yes, and I think that a tutoring program would be great."Dumbledore pleased with his thought."But..."Magonagal started and yet again was interupted by her coleague. "Well but I dont know if I can tutor every one who wants help. I mean there are alot of ambitious students and they will all want help with something. I dont know if I'll have time for all of the students. Do you think we could have a tutoring system for only thoes who are to be taking the N.E.W.T.'s? Or is that against the rules?"

"No, I think that would fall properly into line with 'the rules' though there will still be a lot of people who will want help. Maybe we could have the tutoring program but have each teacher assigned a certain group. That way you can choose who you are going to tutor, and make sure that they are ready for these tests."Magonagal pleased with her discovery.

"That does sound like a good idea. Why didnt I think of that? Oh well I cant come up with all of the good ideas around here."Dumbledore proud of his coleague."You do know that you dont have to come up with all of the good idea's around here. And you should'nt have to. Not to mention you are really stressed out about this whole deal. I'll tell you what, why dont you lie down and take a rest for a bit while I go and talk to the other teachers about the plan. And I'll get a list of all of the students who wish to get help. And as to the comment you made earlier I will take that as a compliment. After your rest we'll talk about when, and how to tell Hermione the truth. No you go get some rest, you'll need all of it you can get if we are going to start tutoring as soon as possible. I know that, that's settled I am off." Magonagal turning to leave the office.

"Dear, Dear Magonagal what woudl we do with out you? I will get my rest as soon as I take care of something first. And yes that was a compliment. Man at times you remeind me of my beloved Laurenetta. Oh how I love her soo.

Laurenatta


End file.
